Escanor vs. Estarossa
Escanor vs. Estarossa is a battle between Escanor of the Seven Deadly Sins and Estarossa of the Ten Commandments. Prologue During the Demon Clan's invasion of Liones, Escanor challenges Estarossa, seemingly singling him out as the strongest of the Ten Commandments. Battle The Kingdom of Liones is being taken over by The Ten Commandments, who had risen in power with Meliodas' defeat a month prior. Holy Knights have been deployed in order to defend the kingdom, but end up immobilized as a result of Estarossa's Commandment. Full of rage and despair, the Holy Knights are pitied by the demon who announces he'll save them from their misery. Just as he says this, Escanor comes to aid his fellow knights, stepping up to battle completely unaffected. A surprised Estarossa questions why his commandment doesn't affect Escanor, who gasconades that he feels no hatred towards those beneath him, but only pity. This sets off their showdown. Facing off against one another, Estarossa concludes that Escanor must have been the one to defeat Galand and almost kill Melascula. Escanor warns him not to start hating him, because if Estarossa was affected by his own commandment the fight wouldn't be any fun. As the two share a good-natured laugh at Escanor's concern, Estarossa upper cuts him. He then punches him down, launching him through the raised ground they were standing on. Estarossa then quickly kicks Escanor back up to the surface, making the Holy Knights above wonder if even he can defeat Estarossa. As Estarossa moves in for another attack, he suddenly has a vision of the "sun" coming towards him, which is really Escanor trying to punch him. He blocks the attack, but as he is gloating suddenly becomes dizzy and falls to his knees. The other Commandments watching are shocked that Estarossa could be felled by a blow up recieved with his guard up, but Esstarossa is excited at the prospect of fighting someone he can go all out against, and summons a sword. Escanor comments on Estarossa's presumptuous demeanour, and seemingly strikes him with Rhitta...only to gush with blood. The Holy Knights are shocked, but Ban and Gilthunder realize that it was Meliodas’s Power, with a slight twist. Estarossa explains his power, Full Counter which allows him to reflect any physical attack with more than double its original strength. Escanor concludes that is why he felt pain and that he would expect nothing less from himself, to which Estarossa laughs at how arrogant he is. Estarossa asks his name, stating he'll definitely remember it, and Escanor replies, telling asking him to remember it before he dies. Escanor states that as Estarossa has decided to fight seriously, he will be respectful and do the same, and asks that his opponent doesn't die right away, and creates a miniature sun. Estarossa asks if Escanor is serious, as unleashing that much power in the vicinity will kill all of those he's protecting, as we see the Holy Knights' armor begin to melt from the extreme heat. Escanor asks Ban if Lake Penace is nearby, and after getting confirmation, he bunts Estarossa away a great distance with his attack, named Cruel Sun. He reiterates that he hopes his opponent won't die too quickly, while riding the Sun akin to a chariot. He then jumps up in collaborative force to flinging with his feet the Cruel Sun at him, and then sends Estarossa crashing into the lake. He launches an attack called Pride Flare, that causes the sun to release so much heat that it vaporizes the entire lake in an instant. As Escanor lands, he sees Estarossa, with a shroud of darkness, who compliments him on the attack, stating that if he had let out his darkness even a little later he would have taken some serious damage. Estarossa uses his darkness to heal the wounds he did sustain, and says that they should finish this. Escanor agrees, but before he can attack with Cruel Sun again, Estarossa covers it in darkness. Estarossa charges, saying this is over, and Escanor asks why he would say that and retaliates. Estarossa uses Full Counter again. Estarossa deduces that because he can block out Escanor's sun, his magic power is superior, and as he can counter any physical attack, and that even Escanor must understand his position now. At this point in the fight, a scene is shown between a herder and his son, in which the herder comments that there is still more than half an hour left before noon. This shows Escanor is still ''growing stronger. Suddenly, an attack from Escanor manages to strike Estarossa, slashing open his chest. Estarossa is surprised by this, commenting that he couldn't even see Escanor's attack and also that Escanor's tone has changed. Escanor then asks who decided that his attacks could not reach him, and who decided his sun was blocked out. Estarossa is astonished at the vision of Escanor towering over him, with his sun having broken through the darkness and grown much bigger, as Escanor's power skyrockets. Escanor states the only one who gets to make decisions about what his power are himself. Commanding Estarossa to die, he hurls his '''Cruel Sun' at him one last time. Zeldris attempts to help his brother, but the both of them are sent flying far away, until they crash into what seems to be the ocean. Aftermath After sending Estarossa and Zeldris flying, Escanor begins to think of returning to Liones, but decides against it, stating it's been a long time since he's exerted himself so much, and that Rhitta is barely containing his power at the moment. He opts to wait and cool down a bit before heading back, as the lake-bed flames and smokes from his heat. Meanwhile, back in Liones, both Estarossa and Zeldris' commandments are still in effect, confirming that neither died from that attack. References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:Escanor Fights Category:Estarossa Fights Category:Defensive Battle for Liones arc